Nightly Thoughts
by Aizawa Sakura
Summary: One night, Yuki watches Shuichi sleep. Then he suddenly can’t keep his hands away anymore.


Title: Nightly Thoughts

By: Aizawa Sakura

Disclaimer: Gravitation and all of its characters belong to Maki Murakami-san, and that's soooo not me.

Summary: One night, Yuki watches Shuichi sleep. Then he suddenly can't keep his hands away anymore.

Authors Note: Laliho! It's the adorable Aizawa Sakura! This is my first fanfic that becomes public! I'm sooo happy! Here we go…

It had become quite dark in the study.

_It must be late_, famous writer Yuki Eiri thought as he shut down his laptop and got up from the chair. He left the room, and since he felt an increasing demand for caffeine, he headed for the kitchen. Walking through the living room he noticed that something rather big was lying on his blue couch. His brain had the time to think _what the fuck_… before it realized that something in fact was someone, and that it had a pretty good reason to be asleep on his couch.

Someone was Shindou Shuichi and the reason he had to be asleep on the couch was that Yuki didn't allow him to sleep in the bed. Actually, Yuki hadn't wanted the teen to sleep over at all, but since said teen had 1: had a fight with his family and temporally been thrown out of home, and 2: promised to be quiet, he figured that it was okay. It was only for one night, anyway.

But there were one thing that Yuki didn't understand. Why had the boy come to his house? Why hadn't he gone to that long haired, good looking but damn annoying friend of his? Sure, Shuichi had said that he was in love with Yuki, he had even kissed him, but Yuki thought that he had made clear that he didn't return that feeling. He was pretty sure he wasn't gay. At least he thought so. Well, he had male groupies as well as female, but he didn't make out with them.

As often.

But that didn't make him a fag, right? After all it wasn't love, just sex. If they got that far, which they of cause didn't… so often. Okay, Yuki realized, he wasn't a friggin' hyper heterosexual saint, but still, it wasn't the deep love he knew the pink haired singer felt for him. Coming to think about it, it was one more thing he didn't understand. Why the hell was he standing like paralyzed in the living room in the middle of the night, breading slightly heavier than usual and unable to take his eyes from the sleeping boy in front of him? Shuichi seemed to be sleeping in his jeans; however, he wasn't wearing a shirt. He was lying on his stomach, right arm under his head as a pillow, the other arm by his side. The pink hair was a mess and the blankets only covered a third of his back.

_That must be clod for him_, Yuki thought, shifting closer to correct the blanket, but stopped in midair. He didn't want to move the blankets, and since it was pretty warm in the room, Shuichi couldn't possible be cold. What he actually wanted to do was to touch the singer. Plain and simple. Let his hand hands run over that smooth skin. Down towards…

_Damn._

Yuki backed away from the kid, realizing what he had been thinking about, and even worse, what he almost had allow himself to think of. Determined to never put himself in that kind of situation again, he left for the kitchen.

However, he soon returned. This time with a cup of hot coffee in one hand. Carefully not to wake the singer, he sat down in the empty part of the sofa. Determined to just sit there and somewhat ignore the teen. It went quite well, the boy kept on sleeping and Yuki drank his coffee in peace. But then, Shuichi suddenly shifted his thin body to sleep on his back instead for his stomach. The writer didn't find this new position as easy to ignore as the previous. Shuichi was now sleeping on his back, one arm positioned over his head, which was slightly turned to the right. Hair still a mess and mouth slightly open. For some reason, perhaps just to fuck with Yuki's mind, the blankets had now slipped even further down, exposing Shuichi's entire belly.

_Just walk out from here_, Yuki thought to himself as he felt how his blood abandoned his brain in favour of other body parts. But he did not move. Instead, he sat very still, watching as the boy slept on. His brain was now acting on its own, at a totally different level than the usual Yuki would. And just now the brain noticed the way in which Shuichi's naked chest was moving up and down with every breath he took. Beautiful, pale chest. It occurred to Yuki how much you could do with that chest. Not only touch it, but lick it, or tickle it with a feather or cover it in sweet melted chocolate and…

Damn.

_Leave this room immediately! _This time Yuki wanted to scream to himself. But he didn't. He only moved to get closer to the singer. Leaving the half full coffee cup (including the earlier much desired caffeine) on the table, he sat down on the couch next to Shuichi. Then, while cursing himself for doing what he was doing, he carefully placed a hand on Shuichi's belly, and realised that he had a problem. He didn't know if he should move his hand upwards or downwards; his face burned, his pulse was racing and, yes, he was getting hard. And he had completely lost himself. So he moved his hand down. Then he realised that what his brain wanted to do wasn't anything he could do without Shuichi allowing him to, and right now, Shuichi was asleep. Should he wake him up? After all, the boy was in love with him, so he probably wouldn't object.

_Oh, dammit Yuki! Snap out of it. You aren't going to do anything with that boy. He's just a boy. You will hurt him. Now, remove that hand!_

He really meant to remove it, but in the same second, his brain noticed Shuichi's pink nipples, and then he just couldn't help himself. All by it self, his hand moved upwards. It come to rest over Shuichi's heart, so he could feel the boys' heartbeat. Which was calm and steady, the opposite to Yuki's own pulse that seamed to increase even more as his fingertips began to draw small circles around the singers left nipple. Then he got an overwhelming lust to lick it. No, not only lick, but suck and bite as well. He wanted to dominate Shuichi. Make him moan and shiver and…

"Mmm… Yuki…" the singer suddenly said in a low and sleepy voice. This caught Yuki completely of guard, which made him pull away very fast, which lead to that the writer fell to the floor.

In fact, Shuichi hadn't been awake at all, (that was what Yuki had thought) he had just been talking in his sleep. However, the loud sound which was produced when Yuki hit the floor did wake him. His eyes snapped open and he sat up very quickly, scanning the room to find out what it was that had waked him up. When he saw the writer on the floor, he froze completely. For a moment, then:

"Yuki!" he shouted. "What are you doing here? What time is it? Are you alright? Yuki!"

Seconds later, both of them were on the floor. Shuichi in Yuki's lap, his hands capturing Yuki's heating face, the writer just hoping that the teen wouldn't feel his erection.

"Yuki? You're so warm…" Shuichi said, clearly worried, "…I think you have a fever! You should really go to bed, Yuki. Common, I'll help you." And with that, Shuichi dragged Yuki to the bedroom.

"You better get changed for bed" Shuichi said. "if you change, I'll get you something to drink. It's important you drink if you have a fever, or you may lose too much water. Do you want anything else? Anything to eat? Or something that will take down the fever?"

"There are some tabs in the cupboard beside the oven" Yuki said, "for the fever".

Shuichi left for the kitchen. After about a minute he called:

"Yuki! I can't find the tabs!"

"They should be there" Yuki called back, "or maybe they are in the bathroom!"

In fact, the writer was quite sure that he didn't have any tablets that could take down a possible fever in his house at all, but it gave him more time to change his clothes, and he figured he could need that time. This way, when Shuichi came back, Yuki was already lying in the bed, completely sure that the blankets did cover the area beneath his pelvic bones.

"I didn't find anything for the fever, but I'll make sure to get you something first thing in the morning" the singer said, handing Yuki a glass of water, which the author quickly drank, pretty thankful that the water was so cold.

"Now, go to sleep" Shuichi said and placed a light kiss on Yuki's lips, before he left the room and went back to the living room to get back to sleep.

Yuki, on the other hand, buried his face in the pillow, cursing himself for being so stupid.

Fin

AN: And so it ends. I would be even happier if you would tell me what you think! Was it good? Was it bad? Did it suck? Was it the best thing you have ever read? Maybe not. Now, I'm going to celebrate the release of Nightly Thoughts by eating noodles, yeah! Well, stick around, and take care. You are our sunflower.


End file.
